1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of amusement devices and games of chance. More particularly, the invention relates to a type of amusement device commonly known as a pixc3x1ata.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pixc3x1ata breaking celebrations are quite popular in Mexico and in the Mexican communities of the United States. Traditionally, pixc3x1atas are constructed of a clay pot or container ornamented with colorful paper and filled with candy, nuts, confetti, and/or token gifts such as light-weight toys and the like, collectively referred to as treats. The pixc3x1ata is suspended above a party area and at the appropriate time and with celebration, the pixc3x1ata is broken so that the treats are scattered among the several guests who in turn may generally keep whatever treats each collects. The usual method of breaking the pixc3x1ata is by beating it with a club or cane. This is done by a blindfolded participantxe2x80x94usually, but not necessarily, a childxe2x80x94who is the subject of the celebration. Alternatively, several participants in succession are each given a certain number of turns in which to attempt to break the pixc3x1ata. Unfortunately, as a result of the enthusiasm of one or more of the participants in gathering close to the pixc3x1ata so as to collect a larger number of treats, it occasionally happens that a participant in the celebration is hit by the club or by the cane used to break the pixc3x1ata. Additionally, the traditional pixc3x1ata made of clay pottery may break into large fragments which can fall and cause injury. Modern pixc3x1atas are often made of paper machxc3xa9 or cardboard, thereby avoiding some of the dangers presented by cracked clay fragments. However, modern pixc3x1atas are generally more difficult to break, requiring greater swings with the resultant greater danger from that aspect to the participants.
Storage and transportation for traditional, and even modern, pixc3x1atas are awkward and difficult because of the bulkiness of an assembled, ready-to-use pixc3x1ata. Furthermore, even modern pixc3x1atas are relatively difficult, expensive, and time-consuming to construct in a ready-to-use state, and often must be stored with treats inside for long periods of time. This requirement of extensive storage in a ready-to-use state often precludes the use of perishable treats, such as many types of candies and gums, in the pixc3x1atas.
Other pixc3x1ata embodiments, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,166, (the ""166 patent) utilize an outer shroud that is positioned in an inverted orientation relative to an inner container. The pixc3x1atas disclosed in the ""166 patent are improvements over pixc3x1atas that must be struck with a bat or cane in order to release the treats contained within. However, the pixc3x1atas disclosed in the ""166 patent also have shortcomings. These pixc3x1atas are expensive to produce and difficult to assemble because of the inverted orientation of the outer shroud. Moreover, such pixc3x1atas may exhibit difficulty in maintaining their structure and sidewall stiffness during use.
Accordingly, there exists a need for containers, and especially pixc3x1atas, that are not awkward, difficult, or expensive to store, and for pixc3x1atas that may be easily stored without treats enclosed, and constructed just prior to use. Additionally, there exists a need for containers, especially pixc3x1atas, that are made of relatively inexpensive materials, and that are neither expensive nor time-consuming to construct into a ready-to-use state. There also exists a need for such pixc3x1atas that can be easily constructed into a ready-to-use state by those with no special training. There is also a need for pixc3x1atas that may be used as amusement devices without the need to use a club or cane to release the enclosed treats.
A pixc3x1ata is disclosed having an inner chamber and an outer shroud substantially covering the inner chamber. One or more ribbons or other release mechanisms are releasably attached to the inner chamber. Alternatively, the ribbons or release mechanisms may be releasably attached to a support member that is attached to the inner chamber. At least one of the ribbons or release members is attached to a filament tape that is attached to an inner surface of the inner chamber. The end of the filament tape opposite the ribbon may be attached to a stick or rod to facilitate rupturing of the inner chamber. Alternatively, at least one of the ribbons is attached to a pull line that is threaded through holes positioned on or near a bottom wall of the inner container. The pull line may be positioned such that it crosses within the inner container. The pull line operates to rupture the inner container when a desired, or winning, ribbon is pulled with sufficient force. The outer chamber has first and second openings on substantially opposite sides. One of the openings is on the same side as an opening of the inner container.